COLOR FAVORITO
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Todos tenemos gustos particulares: comida, ropa y también colores.


**Y aquí está mi aportación a este gran movimiento MinaKushi, para agrandar la ola "amarillo y rojo" **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (ojala fueran míos! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn! *¬*)**

**COLOR FAVORITO**

Minato Namikaze recordaba que cuando entró a la academia ninja sus compañeras, ó fans locas, según sus amigos, insistían en saber sus "color favorito", algo que él no tenía ni la mínima idea, ya que, solamente se preocupaba por mejorar sus habilidades ninjas para poder convertirse en hokage.

No fue hasta aquel día en el que llego una nueva alumna proveniente de la aldea del remolino que empezó a darle importancia a los colores, sobre todo al rojo, ya que inexplicablemente su vista se concentraba en los largos y rojizos cabellos de aquella niña rebelde, la cual no le prestaba la atención que la mayoría de las demás chicas le brindaban, lo que se lamentaba internamente el rubio; sin darse cuenta, Kushina Uzumaki lo tenía cautivado.

Siempre intentaba acercarse a la pelirroja, pero para su desgracia en eso se quedaba solamente "intentos", tuvo que ocurrir ese lamentable suceso en el cual casi la pierde, hay veces en las que se pregunta qué hubiera pasado de no encontrar el rastro de cabello rojo, otra razón para adorar al rojo; por todo lo que sintió al enterarse del secuestro de Kushina, fue que reunió el valor necesario para decirle a la chica lo que opinaba de ella, bueno, de su cabello.

-En verdad, tu cabello es hermoso- dijo con una sonrisa el Namikaze mientras sostenía a la Uzumaki en la copa de un árbol.

A partir de ahí todo cambio, la pelirroja y él se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y poco años después novios.

Minato afirmaba que su color favorito era el rojo, era increíble como ese color lo cautivaba, incluso se atrevía a decir que en ocasiones lo _excitaba, _ejemplo claro se dio cuando regresaba de una misión larga decidiendo pasar a ver a su novia antes que nada, ya que pasar un mes lejos de ella sí que era duro.

Entró a la casa sin problemas, a veces le molestaba lo descuidada que llegaba a ser la Uzumaki.

-Kushina!- la llamó al no verla.

-En la recamara Mina-chan!- le gritó la chica en contestación.

Minato se apresuró al encuentro, abriendo la puerta de la recamara y recargándose en el marco de esta misma para deleitarse con la vista, al parecer la pelirroja acababa de bañarse, ya que solo vestía un short corto y un top, dejando al relucir su buen torneado cuerpo, pero lo que más mantenía entretenido al Namikaze era observar como la chica peinaba su hermoso cabello, deslizando el cepillo por las rojas hebras, cuidando no dejar nudos indeseados, la muchacha movía su cuello de un lado a otro frente al espejo, ondeando el largo cabello seductoramente, eran movimientos hipnotizantes para el futuro cuarto hokage, de repente dejaba el cepillo para amoldárselo con las manos, enterrando sus dedos desde la coronilla y recorriendo con ellos todo el cabello, Kushina estaba muy entretenida con su look que no se daba cuenta que las hormona del chico empezaban a despertar y alborotarse con solo ver la manera sexy en que ella se peinaba, es que a la vista de Minato el cabello resplandecía e iluminaba la blanca piel de su novia y la manera en que ella parecía danzar era una invitación al placer.

Kushina se detuvo de golpe al sentir como un largo mechón de su cabello era tomado por una mano ajena, volteo su mirada para encontrase con los ojos celestes de su novio, el cual le otorgaba un suave beso al rojo cabello mientras impregnaba su olfato de cereza, esencia favorita de la chica.

La Uzumaki sonrió coqueta, conocía a la perfección esa mirada del chico, se acercó a él rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del Namikaze, acercando sus labios a los masculinos.

-Bienvenido Mina-chan- susurro la muchacha.

-Te he extrañado tanto Kushina-

-A mi o a mi cabello?- preguntó sarcástica.

-A ambos- le siguió el juego el rubio.

-Mina-chan!- le reclamo con un infantil puchero.

-Kushina, te amo- dijo sonriente mientras terminaba con la poca distancia que separaba a sus labios, comenzando con un tierno beso que sin trabajo se convirtió en una pasional, mezclando ambos alientos, el femenino y el masculino, al separarse para buscar aire, pegaron sus frentes.

-Yo también te amo Mina-chan, y me temo que el viejo Hokage tendrá que esperar el reporte de la misión- besándose de nuevo y jalando al rubio hacia la cama.

-No te preocupes Fugako ya se adelanto a la torre Hokage- mencionó con cierta malicia Minato.

-Por fin sirvió de algo Fuga-baka-derrumbándose ambos cuerpos a la cama.

Y se perdieron entre caricias, besos y sabanas.

Cuando Minato fue nombrado Cuarto Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, su felicidad era indescriptible, no solamente había realizado su máximo objetivo en su camino ninja, sino que también tenía como esposa a la mujer más hermosa de toda Konoha, y claro el rojo seguía siendo su color favorito.

Se encontraba reflexionando situaciones políticas de Konoha, parado frente a la ventana de su oficina cuando su esposa se adentro al recinto, Minato se volteo para ver que quería su mujer.

-Mina-chan toma- entregándole una pequeña bolsa de regalo que extraño al joven Hokage.

-Ahh…gracias…pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños Kushina-

-Eso lo sé, pero este regalo no es por tu cumpleaños, mejor ábrelo y entenderás-

Minato abrió aun extrañado la bolsa, sacando de esta un pequeño mameluco color naranja, lo cual sorprendió aun más al Namikaze.

-Kushina! Tu?-Minato se había quedado sin palabras una vez comprendido el mensaje que su esposa le estaba transmitiendo.

-Felicidades vas a ser papá!- lanzándose a los brazos de su sorprendido marido.

Minato al sentir el abrazo, lo respondió con euforia, alzando a su esposa y dando pequeñas vueltas, cuidando no marearla, después de todo era una mujer embarazada.

-Kushina, te amo tanto- dijo con notoria emoción en su voz, besando con vehemencia los cálidos labios de su mujer.

-Tanto como te amo yo-

Minutos después cuando los ánimos se habían calmado un poco, aunque la felicidad seguía en el ambiente, Kushina decidió regresar al hogar, su marido no podía descuidar su trabajo, por el bien del futuro de su pequeño.

-Kushina- llamo el Namikaze antes de que se marchara -¿Por qué naranja?- pregunto alzando con su mano la prenda para bebé.

-Fácil, rojo- señalándose a sí misma –y amarillo –señalando a Minato –Crean el naranja- señalando la mano que cargaba el mameluco, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a su marido, y marchándose de la oficina.

Minato se quedo analizando las últimas palabras de su mujer, sonriendo con emoción por el futuro Namikaze que andaría corriendo por la villa, y ahora sus gustos habían modificado un poco, más bien había agrandado un poco su repertorio de colores favoritos, ahora además de amar el rojo, también amaría el naranja.

**Espero que sea de su agrado esta peque historia, todo con el fin de incrementar fanáticos de esta gran y admirable pareja, particularmente los adoro! **

**Únanse todos: ¡ARRIBA EL MINAKUSHI!**

**Para saber sus comentarios por favor dejen un reviewsito, me encantan~**

**NOS VEMOS**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
